


Old Time Rock-n-Roll

by Caedmon



Series: Doctor/Rose Prompts [42]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dancing, Dancing and Singing, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: Rose is making breakfast. The Doctor is making an entrance.





	Old Time Rock-n-Roll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goingtothetardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/gifts).



> Prompted literal years ago by goingtothetardis: things you said as we danced in our socks.

Rose had awakened earlier than the Doctor, which wasn’t so unusual these days. She grinned to herself, remembering all the times she used to wake up alone, and grateful that wasn’t the case anymore. He didn’t have to be awake for another thirty minutes, so she’d let him sleep. She rolled over to kiss his cheek and then got out of bed to start her day.

She was in the kitchen, still in her jimjams and making breakfast, when she heard a rollicking piano melody. That was odd; she and the Doctor rarely listened to music unless they were sitting down to dinner and just wanted some background noise, and rarely at that volume. Pulling a dishtowel from the counter, she turned the heat off under the bacon and wiped her hands, going to investigate.

Before she could get to the door, however, it became clear what the Doctor was up to.

He came skidding to a halt, his back to her, wearing his boxers, an oxford, and his socks. He struck a pose, one leg turned out and bent, then spun around and started dancing and lip-syncing with a candlestick.

_Just take those old records off the shelf! I’ll sit and listen to them by myself…_

Rose burst into laughter, clutching her sides and doubling over as he danced past her into the kitchen, prancing and bobbing his head.

_Today’s music ain’t got the same soul! I like that old time rock-n-roll!_

“What on Earth are you doing?” she laughed.

He sat the candlestick on the table and reached for her hands, raising one arm and spinning her before catching her around the waist and pulling her into his exuberant dance. Rose giggled.

_Don’t try to take me to a disco! You’ll never even get me out on the floor…_

“You’re daft, do you know that?”

The Doctor just grinned and spun her out then back into him.

_In ten minutes I’ll be late for the door! I like that old time rock-n-roll!_

Rose danced around with him, laughing merrily as he sang until it got to the rousing guitar solo, then he pulled her flush to him, one hand around her waist and holding the other aloft, palm-to-palm.

“So, you’re an old time rock-n-roll kinda bloke, hmm, Doctor?”

“You know it!”

She giggled. “I know you’re barmy.”

He dipped her low, reminding her of that night on the TARDIS after the blitz, so long ago, and then pulled her up and kissed her soundly.

“Barmy for you, love.”


End file.
